Joseph
|kanji = ヨシフ |romaji = Yoshifu |alias = |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Male |birth date = |age = |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = |affiliation = Government |occupation = Mercenary |rank = |manga = Chapter 79 |anime = Episode 21 }}Joseph (ヨシフ Yoshifu) is an esper mercenary and assassin hired by the government. Appearance Joseph has a shaved head with a widow's peak. His face, hair, eyes, and eyebrows are all the same color. He is usually seen smoking a cigarette. Personality As part of his cover, he portrays himself as a greedy mercenary instead of an agent. (Which is weird, because compromising Japan for JUST 100 million dollars is dirt-cheap. He is probably the Reigen Arataka of the mercenary world but only with legit powers.) However in the recent updates, he shows himself as a serious, ruthless, and strict handler of dangerous esper criminals, not hesitating to push a button that could kill said criminals should they step out of line. As a secret government agent and powerful esper with a dangerous ability, Joseph is overconfident and analytical, evidenced on how he is able to guess Toichiro's hidden motivations correctly twice, albeit in general (he gussed that there was something more to his goal on world domination, which is correct, because he was finding his estranged wife. The second time was him wondering why Toichiro wanted to proceed to the mission alone because the target was probably someone he knew, which is also correct). He can also be manipulative, managing to deceive his fellow mercenaries to start riots within Claw to buy time and reduce the number of fighters within the organization to railroad their goal. However, he can badly misjudge and underestimate his opponent due to his arrogance, such as revealing his true identity as an assassin first to Toichiro instead of assassinating him as assigned. This allowed Serizawa to sneak up behind him and berate him for his dishonesty, Joseph did not hesitate to use his powers against him, which might as well equate to death if the latter wasn't as powerful as he is; thus showing his more ruthless side. Plot World Domination Arc At first Joseph was working with his colleagues, including Wood and Miguel, as undercover agents for the government working with Claw in order to spy on Toichiro Suzuki. After Suzuki transmits his message to the world announcing Claw's movement, Joseph and the other government espers reveal their true allegiance and defeat many of the Scars in the Claw headquarters. However, once the Ultimate 5 arrive he is easily defeated by Serizawa, being blown out the side of the building with a powerful energy blast. After Suzuki's defeat the hands of Mob, Suzuki personally calls Joseph to turn himself in. Joseph is surprised by his sudden willingness to surrender, but complies. He psychically creates handcuffs for Suzuki and takes him into custody. ???% Arc When Mob's ???% goes out of control, Joseph is among the government espers sent to stop him. However, he is stopped by Suzuki before he can do anything and leaves the scene to let him handle it. Powers & Abilities Quotes References it:Joseph Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Males Category:Mercenaries